


Days Gone By

by allonsyalice



Category: She Loves Me, She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyalice/pseuds/allonsyalice
Summary: Our favourite Maraczek's couple (at least my favourite Maraczek's couple)  reflect.Then they move on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is cheesy but i'm happy with it. my tumblr url is anjschuyler.tumblr.com if you wanna say hey.

It had been a long day at Maraczek's parfumerie. Amalia Balash was excited to go home and lie down. She was in the middle of War and Peace and she thought she might like to relax and read.

She was cleaning up. Ilona Ritter, her best friend and closest confident, had become less help as she had gotten engaged.

Usually, now, it was just Amalia, and Amalia's boyfriend, Georg Nowack.

No, boyfriend was the wrong word. They were closer than a regular boyfriend/girlfriend couple, even though they had only been officially dating for a mere six months.

But she had been in love with him for nearly two years.

It had felt like a lifetime. She had fallen for him so suddenly, so absolutely. She knew, reading his first letter to her, that there would be no one else for her.

She had spent months writing and yearning and wanting him. She had spent months being patient.  
Amalia couldn't believe that someone could be so in love. She had been so lucky and was unaware of how she had gotten so lucky.

She liked when the store was just her and Georg. It was never really just her and Georg, Maraczek was in his office above and Arpad was in the back, taking stock inventory before doing his own deliveries.  
She gave George a smile now, they were on opposite sides of the store.

"What are you thinking?" Georg asked. It was an unusually quiet pocket in an unusually busy May day. The store was practically empty now, and Amalia had been busying herself by wiping down the glass counters, once and again, making sure to remove all of the marks. It was good to get a breath. So rarely did she get to breathe with this job.

"Honestly, I'd like to go home and put my feet up," Amalia said. Georg smiled. She loved his smile, she loved his tenderness. It had seemed impossible that she could fall in love with someone so quickly, but she had. He ducked behind a counter, and pulled out a square, flat box.  
He opened it, and by reflex, she began to hum along to the tune that played. She crossed the floor to see that the box was, in fact, full of chocolate.

"Take one," he said.

"I shouldn't," Amalia said. She wondered what people used these boxes for, and if anyone used them for their intended purposes.

"We'll each take one," Georg pressed. Amalia smiled, and they both took one. He put the box, still quietly chiming its little tune, on the counter behind them.

"You know, we met here," Georg said. Amalia said.

"And you were very mean to me," she couldn't help but add.

"I think the blame could be shared," Georg allowed. She nodded. Her early days at Maraczek's were some of her favorites. Amalia could hardly believe that almost a year had flown by so quickly.

"And that night at the restaurant, and you knew and I had no idea," Amalia said. For about a week and a half, that night had been the worst night of her life. "You tried to scare me by mentioning that song where the girl goes missing." Before she knew it, Amalia had eaten four of the little chocolates.

"A Tango Tragique," Georg said. They were both grinning. The previous year, she had been so enamored with a man who wrote her letters. She had waited in that restaurant for hours, hoping, trying not to build her expectations.

Georg was perfect.

"And you hated these boxes," Amalia said.

"I still hate these boxes," Georg said.

"Is there any particular reason why you've chosen today to take a trip down memory lane?" Amalia asked.  
Now that she thought about it, something was off with her dear friend. He had spent all day working harder than he usually did, as if he was keeping his mine off of something.

Two weeks ago, she had walked into the back room to his him and Sipos in a deep discussion which they had hurriedly brushed off the moment she entered.

Amalia hadn't given either of these events much thought, but now that she had, she found it was all very suspicious.

"No reason," Georg said. Amalia raised her eyebrows, but lifted another chocolate square to her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully.

"You are a very bad liar, Georg Nowack," Amalia said, raising her eyebrows. She had eaten enough of the chocolate squares in the few minutes they had been talking that her fingers brushed the bottom of the shallow dish.

"Miss Balash," Georg said, he cleared his throat, "Amalia." it was so rare that he used her first name. She loved the way it sounded, coming off of his lips. He made it sound so much more melodical than it really was.

"Yes, Mr. Nowack?" Amalia asked. Her eyes were on him, her head tilted up slightly, and her fingers in the box. She didn't realize when she pulled out a modest little ring instead of another chocolate square.

"We've known each other for a year," Georg said, "but I've been in love with you for longer than I can remember. Miss Balash, I would be so honored if you did me the honour of becoming my wife."

He said it so quietly. Amalia looked from the love of her life to the ring in her fingers. She was smiling, but tears started to form in her eyes.

She was rendered speechless, and that was not an easy task. She was crying, she was nodding.

"Yes," she said, "yes." Georg took the ring from her hand, and slid it onto her slightly shaking left hand. She could barely stutter out the word, one syllable, three letters.

The easiest word to say.

Everything was so write.

"I love you, Amalia Balash," George said

"I love you, Georg Nowack." she said. She couldn't bring herself to speak in her full volume of voice.

  
It had been a very peculiar day, indeed.


End file.
